ThanksgivINK
by Yours The Author
Summary: The toons have heard about a holiday they've never actually celebrated, so they decide to make something for Henry. It doesn't go as planned, but sometimes that's for the best.


Hello, what's this? Two updates in a single day? Nice, you think. Nice, I say. Nice, says the world. The world is nice.

So, anyway, I decided to try writing this out, just to get some ideas out of my head and on digital paper. I probably won't do any more updates until mid-December, since I have homework and other holiday stuff to do. Anyway, enough talk. See you at the bottom of the page.

* * *

ThanksgivINK

By: Yours The Author

* * *

Bendy the Dancing Demon was currently Bendy the Snoozing Demon. The only thing interrupting his peaceful slumber was something poking him in the forehead. "Noo..." he mumbled as he tried to turn away. The poking didn't stop.

"Bendy," a voice called quietly. "It's the big day!" Bendy nuzzled his pillow. "Bendy, you promised."

"She's right, buddy," a different voice agreed. "This is supposed to be for Henry."

Bendy groaned and finally opened his eyes. Alice Angel and Boris the Wolf were standing next to his bed. "It should be against the law to get up this early," he muttered as he pushed away the warm blankets covering him and peered at his friends through the mostly dark room.

"Henry's not awake yet," Alice said, moving to the side to give the little devil room to hop out of bed. "That's why we have to start before he does!"

"Alright, alright, Angel," Bendy said. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and grinned at the other toons. "Let's get this show on the road!"

It had been a few months since Henry had entered Joey Drew Studios, met the toons, and brought them into the real world. It had been a thrilling and almost scary few months; every day was different from the last, and this day was even more special!

The toons liked to make the children in the neighborhood laugh, and had made fast friends with many of them. And, according to said friends, there was another holiday coming up, which was when Bendy hatched his plan.

The toons quietly crept down the stairs, trying to avoid the creaky spots, and entered the kitchen. Alice opened the cupboard where the cookbooks were kept and flipped to the middle of a baking guide. "Apple pie: an all-American desert that will make your Thanksgiving the best you've ever tasted!" she read aloud. "Now, we have the ingredients we need, right boys?"

Boris and Bendy hurried into the pantry and pushed the things in the front to the side, revealing the things they had bought secretly with their allowance: some apples, cinnamon, brown sugar, and other things Henry didn't already have. They brought everything to the kitchen counter, and Alice nodded.

"Alright, so the first thing we do is make the pie crust..."

*Three Hour Later*

Henry dashed down the stairs, the sound of the fire alarm ringing in his ears. The only sound to rival it was the frantic yelling coming from the kitchen.

"I thought you said two hours in the oven!"

"No, I said one and a half!"

"How do ya mix up two hours with one and a half? They don't even sound the same!"

"Not now, Boris! Hang on, I'm getting the ovenmits—"

"No, Bendy it's too—"

"OW!"

_CLANG!_

Henry finally rounded the corner. "What is going on down here?!"

The toons looked up when he entered. There was smoke coming from the oven, Bendy was shaking out his hands, and there was a burned looking pie flopped upside down on the floor, leaking juice. The alarm was still going off.

Henry surveyed the scene, the sighed in relief after he put two and two together. "Every baker has the off days," he said, and the toons visibly relaxed after they realized they weren't in trouble. "Boris, open the windows to let the smoke out. Alice, be _very_ careful and put the pie on the counter, then get some water and soap and wipe the juice off the floor. Bendy, can you handle a little bit cold water for a minute? I'll draw the ink back on once we're done."

"Okay," Bendy said with a hint of uncertainty. The other toons quickly went about, doing their assigned chores. Bendy followed Henry to the sink, and let himself be lifted by the old man. Henry turned on the water, felt it for a bit, then gently guided Bendy's hand into the water. Bendy flinched a bit; his water based ink stung, but it wasn't as bad as if he were in a heavy rainstorm.

"Cold water is better for burns than ice," Henry explained to him. "I don't know the exact science of it, but that's what my doctor told me last time I burned myself. Feeling better?" Bendy thought about it, then nodded. "Good," he turned off the water, "now let's get you fixed up." Henry grabbed a nearby fountain pen that he kept in almost every room in the house and began redrawing Bendy's outline.

The smoke was mostly cleared out of the room, and Boris reached up and turned off the alarm. Henry finished his work on Bendy and lowered him from the counter by the sink. The kitchen looked as good as... well, not _new_, but in pretty decent shape.

"I can hazard a guess, but does anyone want to tell me what happened?" Henry finally asked.

"Well..." Alice said after a second of silence. "The children we play with were talking the other day about this holiday called Thanksgiving..."

"Eyup," Boris continued, "and one of them—Billy, I think—told us about his favorite part: desert! He really likes apple pie, so we thought... ya know..."

"We wanted to make one for you!" Bendy finished. "Didn't turn out well, though. Sorry old man."

Henry rubbed Bendy between the horns. "It's fine, you little punk. It's actually been a few years since I celebrated Thanksgiving. I nearly forgot."

"You haven't been having Thanksgiving?" Boris asked in surprise. "But why?"

"Well, to put it simply, pup... I haven't had much of a family to celebrate with, until now."

Alice put a hand on Henry's arm. "We think of you as family too, Henry."

Henry patted her hand. "Tell you all what: I'll clean the oven, and I'll make a list of food we'll need. And, of course, more ingredients for apple pie. I think you'll like it; my mother had an old family recipe that I've got in these cabinets somewhere..."

And they proceeded to have the best Thanksgiving they had, in years or for the first time.

The End

* * *

D'aw, a family coming together for the holidays. Very nice, if I do say so myself.

I haven't seen a lot of Thanksgiving fics, so I've written several... or at least three. Eh, same difference. The first one I wrote was years ago, an Ao Oni fic about the demons coming together for a feast of dead people. Charming, don't you agree? Check it out if you're interested.

Like I said, I'm probably not going to update again until mid-December, but don't worry! I'm almost done with this semester, so it shouldn't be too long. Anyway, what did you think? Leave a review, tell me what you thought, and I'll see you all later... I hope. Until then!


End file.
